


Say It Ain't So

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Jamie is trying not to explode from nervousness over meeting Mako's parents for the first time as Mako's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, and welcome to the second Junkheads AU one-shot!  
> This is just a quick, short one, because RL is happening (more on that in the end notes).
> 
> Today's fic song is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDLJ3pUZm9A)!
> 
> Enjoy :)

*

 

            "Stop looking so nervous. You'll be perfectly fine," Hannah says and gives Jamie's shoulder a squeeze. It doesn't really help, because she's looking just as nervous as Jamie feels. He's sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to figure out what to do with himself while they wait for Mako and his parents to arrive. He's not entirely sure it was a good idea to have them over for dinner while he's still in chemotherapy, but he's been feeling a bit better the last couple of days, and both Mako and his parents have been anxious to do this. It's not like Jamie hasn't met Aihe and Ray before, but he hasn't met them as Mako's boyfriend yet, and although nothing has really changed (other than Mako being out now), Jamie is still nervous as if he's meeting them for the first time. But he's being silly; Mako has told him that they're both excited to "officially" meet him.

            "You've already met them before, so there's nothing to worry about," Hannah goes on. "And they seemed to like you then, didn't they?"

            "Yeah, I guess," Jamie says with a shrug. "But I wasn't Mako's boyfriend then. And I wasn't sick either. What if they don't think Mako should date someone like me?"

            "They don't think that," Hannah says and stops tidying for a moment to sit down next to him. "And Mako can decide for himself who he wants to date, and he wants to date you."

            Jamie nods. He knows it's probably just the nerves talking, but he's been worried for a while now that Mako will finally get sick of having to take care of him. Mako says he won't, and Jamie knows he's not lying, but that doesn't stop him from worrying.

            "Here," Hannah says and hands him his GameBoy. "Practice your motor skills. That'll take your mind off things while I make lunch."

            She kisses Jamie's cheek, then gets out and leaves the room. Jamie sighs before switching on the GameBoy and placing it in his lap. It has taken him a while to learn, but if he stretches his fingers far enough, he can actually play. He's not very good yet, but he wants to get better, because he'll be damned if he's going to give up one of his favorite things to do. He's stubborn about it, too, playing at least one hour every day. He knows he should be practicing his writing or something similar instead, but he doesn't care.

            "Shit," Jamie murmurs and pauses the game to grab his half-arm. He hasn't been plagued by phantom limb pains that much this time, but they still happen, and he really doesn't need it right now. It's been eight weeks since his operation now, and the wound is fully healed. The scar is still quite ghastly-looking, though, so Jamie likes to keep it covered up. For the most part he uses a black sleeve that his mother has gotten for him, but sometimes he puts on an old sock puppet and makes his stump talk (he and Mako have named it Mister Stumpy). Mako thinks it's hilarious, and Jamie will do anything to make Mako laugh. There's not much to laugh about right now, though. Phantom limb pains are really weird, because Jamie knows that his arm isn't really there, and yet it feels exactly like it is. It feels almost supernatural, and Jamie rubs his stump, digging his fingers deep into the muscles to try and relieve that pain. It helps a little—it usually works better if it's Mako doing it.

            "They're here!"

            Hannah's voice interrupts Jamie's thoughts, and the nervousness instantly returns. He fiddles with switching the GameBoy off, then pushes to his feet to listen as Hannah answers the door.

            "Hannah! It's so good to finally meet you! This is Ray, Mako's dad."

            Jamie can hear Mako's parents and his mother exchange pleasantries, and he realizes that he should probably go out there to greet them. Taking a deep breath, Jamie walks around the coffee table and into the hall. He had gotten just how much Mako looks like his mom, and it makes him like her even more than he already did. She beams when she sees him and before Jamie can say or do anything, she pulls him into a tight hug.

            "Jamie, kare," she says, gently patting his back and kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you. I've been so worried about you."

            She's still beaming at him when she pulls out of the hug, but her face turns worried when she takes a close look at him.

            "You've gotten so skinny!" she says.

            "Mom," Mako groans somewhere behind her.

            "It's the chemo," Hannah explains, putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Loss of appetite is a common side effect, but we're keeping a close eye on it."

            "Oh Hannah, I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through," Aihe says, releasing Jamie to take Hannah's hand. Jamie is left grinning awkwardly up at Ray, who's just as tall as Jamie remembered.

            "Good to see you, Jamie," Ray says, holding out his right hand. Before he can even think about it, Jamie holds out his right hand too, but there's no hand there.

            "Oh, sorry," Ray blurts out and hurries to switch hands so they can shake.

            "It's fine," Jamie says, grinning slightly as they shake hands. "I keep forgetting myself."

            Ray just nods—it feels a lot more awkward than last time, but Mako did say that Ray was generally bad at the whole feelings thing—and he gives Jamie's shoulder a pat before moving on to join Hannah and Aihe who's already deep in conversation.

            "Hi," Mako says and smiles a bit apologetically at Jamie—they're pretty awkward about the whole thing, apparently—but it doesn't stop Mako from leaning to give Jamie a quick kiss. Jamie is eternally grateful for this.

            It takes a while, but Jamie eventually manages to relax enough to join the conversation around the lunch table. He tells Aihe and Ray about Australia and he and Hannah used to live in Adelaide, and by some odd coincidence, it turns out that Mako actually has family not too far away from there. In turn, Ray and Aihe—but mostly Aihe—tell Jamie and Hannah about New Zealand. It's a bit hard for Jamie to imagine Mako living out in the middle of nowhere, but it kind of makes sense, too. Jamie mentally slips away from the conversation a bit, daydreaming about him and Mako living in a place like that, just the two of them. A place where Mako could read and fiddle with his bike all day long, and Jamie would—well, he's not entirely what he would be doing, but it wouldn't matter because Mako would be there.

            "By the way, Jamie," Ray says, yanking Jamie back to reality. "You should come over to the garage once you're all better. I expect you'll be needing some more adjustments on that car of yours, and I'll see if I can get it done."

            "Oh, yeah, thanks," Jamie says with a bright smile. He had honestly completely forgotten about the car he was supposed to be driving around in at this point.

            Ray proceeds to tell Jamie about all the cool stuff he could add to the car (a lot of it is never going to happen, but that doesn't matter), and it seems like he's actually legitimately excited about getting to work on Jamie's car again. It's a cute trait, and Jamie recognizes a lot of Mako in it. Mako is a man of few words for the most part, but if Jamie asks him about Hemingway or Wilde, Mako can talk for hours without pause. Mako is sitting next to Ray, looking half-embarrassed, half-proud of his dad, but Jamie knows that he's mostly proud.

            "So, do you have a favorite car, Jamie?" Ray asks.

            "Oh, I don't really know anything about cars," Jamie grins with an apologetic shrug. "I mean, some are nicer to look at than other, but, uh—I'm—uhm…" There's something happening, and Jamie trails off. Out the corner of his eye, Jamie can see Mako sitting up a little straighter and frowning at him. Jamie wants to tell him that everything's fine, but he can't. His throat is tightening up and it feels like someone just parked a firetruck on his chest. He tries to reach out and grab his glass of water, but he instinctively reaches out with his missing hand and instead knocks his plate off the table with a loud clatter.

            "I'm fine," Jamie croaks, pushing to his feet and staggering backwards. "I just gotta—just—"

            Mako's hands are on him, and the sound of chairs being pushed back, scraping across the floor, fills his ears. And then the nausea comes crashing into him like a steam train at full force, and Jamie is almost knocked off his feet.

            "Bathroom," he manages to groan, and he feels Mako all but pick him up and rush out of the kitchen and into the small downstairs bathroom.

            Most of Hannah's lovely lunch ends up in the bottom of the toilet bowl, and Jamie can't help but feel guilty about it as he's hunched over, kneeling in front the toilet. Mako sitting behind him on the floor, arms around his middle and lips pressed against the back of his sweaty neck.

            "Yeah, I thought that tuna salad looked dodgy," Mako hums, and Jamie lets out a strangled laugh while the tears drip off the tip of his nose.

            "You're real funny, mate," Jamie grunts, coughing a bit as his insides convulses again. "You should do standup."

            "No thanks, I'm pretty comfortable sitting down right now."

            Jamie laughs again and spits into the bowl. Seems like the worst is over by now, and Jamie slumps back against Mako, panting softly. Mako curls tighter around him and kisses the back of his neck.

            "I hate you."

            "No, you don't. You love me, and you want me to carry you to bed and kiss you all night."

            "Yeah, you got me, Hogs."

            Mako's hands slide under his shirt to nuzzle over his bare stomach, and Jamie closes his eyes with a soft hum. He has a feeling he might spend the next couple of hours running back and forth between his bed and the bathroom.

            "Jamie?" Hannah is knocking on the door. "What's going on?"

            "It's fine," Jamie calls. "Lunch just didn't feel like staying around."

            "Alright." Jamie can hear the relief in Hannah's voice. "Mako's parents are leaving, so I'm going to say goodbye."

            "You should go say goodbye, too," Jamie tells Mako. "I'll be fine for now."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah. Just gonna sit here for a while."

 

*

 

            "So, I've been thinking," Mako says later that evening when they're lying in Jamie's bed. Jamie isn't really sure how they ended up like this, but he's lying on top Mako on his back,  the back of his head resting on Mako's chest and Mako's big hands resting on his belly. "I want to move."

            "Move?" Jamie hums, opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "Move where?"

            "Anywhere," Mako replies and pushes his hands into Jamie's briefs to stroke over his hips. "My dad knows a guy through work who says that he could probably to get me a tiny apartment not far away from school. But I'm not gonna accept yet."

            "No?"

            "No. I want you to get better first, and then I'll ask you to come with me."

            There's something warm and soft blossoming in Jamie's chest, and he almost forgets how shitty he's feeling.

            "Really?"

            Make gives his hips a warm squeeze. "Yeah. I'm sick of living at home, and I'm sick of you living at home, too, even if your mom is great."

            Jamie rolls over to face Mako, resting his chin on Mako's chest. Mako meets his gaze, and he smiles a bit as he moves a hand to stroke a finger over Jamie's cheek.

            "What about rent?" Jamie asks. "Even if it's a small place, rent is probably gonna be really expensive, and—"

            "Don't worry about it," Mako hums and lifts his head to kiss Jamie. "Just concentrate on getting better first."

            "Doing the best I can, mate," Jamie says with a soft snort. His smile then fades as he threads his fingers through Mako's hair. "Do you really want to live with me?"

            "Yeah," Mako replies. "I'm tired of not waking up with you."

            "Jeez," Jamie grins and turns bright red. "Never knew you felt like that. Thought you'd be getting sick of all this cancer shit."

            "I am," Mako says, stroking his hands up Jamie's back. "But I'm not sick of you."

            Jamie forces himself not to squeal with glee, and he buries his face in Mako's chest instead. He feels so happy he doesn't know what to do with himself. Part of him can't even believe that he should be this lucky, and he half expects some TV host to jump into the room and proclaim that it's all been a big trick. But there's no TV host jumping out from anywhere; it's just him and Mako, and even though Jamie's suspicions of spending most of the day with his head down the toilet come true, he still feels like the happiest camper on the planet.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the fic in the comments, or leave me some love via kudos :3 I really appreciate it <3
> 
> In regards to RL: some of you may know this, but I'm moving continents (Denmark to California) at the end of this week, which means that I'll be super busy the next two weeks or so. So there will probably be a small break on my fic writing and posting, but don't fret! The junk boys _will_ be back at full force once I'm settled! I've got a couple more one-shots planned before the big college AU is coming, but I can tease a bit now and say that I've already cast quite a few Overwatch characters in the college fic. More specifically, I've made plans for Hanzo, Jesse, Genji, and Lúcio. I'm not gonna tell you what roles I've selected for them, but if you have any suggestions for other Overwatch characters I could include and what roles they could play, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments or in an ask on Tumblr :)
> 
> If you'd like to stay updated on my fic writing, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
